Papeleo
by HikaruMichaelis4869
Summary: One-shot: Ser Hokage no es nada facil, tienes que sentarte todo el dia en la oficina con el imterminable papeleo. Pero tambien tiene sus ventajas ¿Cómo cuáles? bueno, puede ser el hecho de, por la noche, ser el único en la Torre Hokage Sasunaru! Lemmon!


Hola!

Bueno, pues este es un one-shot sasunaru

Creo que esta semana no actualizaré mi otro fic "descubriendo sentimientos". Pero aquí les dejo este one-shot, espero que lo disfruten :D

Comenzamos!

….

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

...

Las ocho de la noche. Rokudaime Hokage llevaba doce horas sentado frente a su escritorio firmando cientos y cientos de papeles que parecían jamás terminar. Cuando creía que había bajado considerablemente el tamaño de su pila de hojas, su "querida" ayudante Sakura Haruno llegaba y le daba el doble de papeles.

-_en momentos como este me pregunto si realmente vale la pena ser Hokage…-_

Naruto siguió trabajando por otras incontables horas, poco a poco las personas iban abandonando el edificio, quedando solo Naruto en medio de una montaña de papeles sin intención de permitir que pegara ojo en toda la noche. Y él, como buen Hokage que era, no se iría de ahí sin terminar con todo el papeleo.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Sueño…eso era lo único en que pensaba, tenia sueño y solo quería dormir. No supo en qué momento recostó su cabeza en el escritorio y quedo profundamente dormido.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Una sensación de frio lo invadió por completo e instintivamente se aferro mas a la manta que se encontraba alrededor de sus hombros. Un momento… ¿manta? Naruto despertó inevitablemente extrañado al sentir ese peso extra sobre sus hombros. Desorientado volteo hacia todos lados de la habitación en un intento de averiguar como había llegado la manta hasta el, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos negros que lo miraban sorprendido

-ah, Naruto, ¿ya despertaste?- pregunto amigablemente el moreno de esos ojos negros que Naruto tanto conocía

-Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías ido a casa- pregunto aún adormilado el rubio tallándose los ojos en un intento de ahuyentarse el sueño.

-No, te die que solo iba a comer algo y luego volvería aquí-

Naruto no contestó, en cambio camino hasta el lugar donde estaba el Uchiha, se sentó en sus piernas y junto sus labios en un tierno beso, pasando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Sasuke en el proceso. Se quedaron así hasta que la necesidad por el aire los separo, tenían sus respiraciones agitadas, pero esto no les impidió volver a unirse en otro beso, esta vez un poco más apasionado, el ojinegro mordió suavemente el labio inferior del otro pidiéndole permiso para acceder a su boca, el otro, gustosamente acepto comenzando así una batalla de lenguas. Primero las lenguas chocaban entre sí, pero inmediatamente cada una encontró su lugar en la boca del otro, explorando y saboreando cada centímetro esa dulce y húmeda cavidad que el otro le ofrecía.

Conforme los minutos pasaban el beso se iba convirtiendo más apasionado y salvaje, causando que por instinto Naruto quisiera estar más cerca de Sasuke, así que se movió quedando sentado justo encima de la intimidad del Uchiha.

Se siguieron moviendo tratando de profundizar el beso y al mismo tiempo causando un gran deleite a Sasuke, ya que entre tanto ajetreo la creciente erección del moreno había quedado justo entre las dos nalgas del rubio.

Unos leves gemidos de parte de ambos chicos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Sasuke se separo de los labios del otro para dar paso a besos por todo el cuello del rubio, dejando marcas tras de sí. Naruto, extasiado por las caricias del moreno y con una palpitante y creciente erección amenazando, acerco su cabeza a la oreja del otro y la mordió suavemente, sacando un gemido de parte de Sasuke

-Sasuke...fóllame de una vez…-este, ansioso de complacer a su amado, cargo al rubio hasta el escritorio y lo recostó en este mientras que el mismo quedaba arriba de Naruto.

Lentamente y delicadamente, el moreno fue quitando la camiseta de Naruto, dejando un camino de besos y caricias mientras avanzaba, igualmente, Naruto le quito toda la ropa a Sasuke, pero a diferencia de el moreno, que lo hacía lentamente, Naruto se apresuro en dejarlo desnudo. Cuando le quito el bóxer, pudo observar su erección que se alzaba orgullosa frente a los ojos del Kitsune.

Sasuke se apresuro en quitar el pantalón, mientras dejaba sensuales caricias a su paso. Al llegar al bóxer del rubio, se demoro más de lo debido acariciando el gran bulto en el bóxer del rubio, arrancándole varios gemidos ante las caricias que le otorgaba su koibito.

Finalmente cuando ambos quedaron desnudos, se unieron en otro salvaje hambriento beso, rozando ambas erecciones y causando estremecimientos y jadeos departe de ambos

Sin separarse de su beso, el Uchiha tomo el palpitante y caliente trozo de carne del rubio y empezó a masturbarlo.

-¡AHHH! ¡AHH! Sasuke!- el rubio jadeaba y gemía mientras el moreno seguía masturbando al rubio y al mismo tiempo lo hacía con su propio "amiguito".

Sasuke paró un momento para observar el trabajo que había realizado: Naruto estaba recostado en el escritorio con los ojos entrecerrados debido al placer ,la boca abierta y con la piel perlada de sudor. No pudo reprimir una ronrisa que lo invadió al ver todo lo que le ofrecía SU Kitsune, Naruto, al notar que Sasuke paraba, abrió los ojos mostrando una mirada ansiosa y confundida

-¿Sasuke?...¿Que…?-

-Shh- lo interrumpió el moreno- Ahora viene lo mejor, solo espera

El rubio solo asintió antes de soltar un gran gemido al sentir la húmeda lengua del Uchiha en su miembro. Este devoraba con deleite todo lo que su boca le permitía de aquel trozo de carne caliente y palpitante: arriba abajo, arriba y abajo.

Lentamente fue metiendo unos centímetros de l

la erección del Uzumaki en su boca. EL calor y la humedad de la boca del otro causaban que Naruto gimiera roncamente.

El Uchiha jugó un poco con la carne caliente de su boca, haciendo círculos alrededor del miembro de Naruto con su lengua.

Lentamente metió un poco más del miembro caliente y duro de Naruto en su boca, lo que todavía estaba fuera de su boca se deleitaba con las manos del moreno.

Finalmente Sasuke metió todo el palpitante miembro en su boca, succionándolo y causando un tortuoso placer y varios gemidos de parte de los dos.

Abrió un poco su boca dejando que su saliva recorriera todo el miembro del Uzumaki, causando un estremecimiento de parte de este ante la fría sustancia.

-Ahhh! Sasuke! AHH! Me voy…a…correr!- dijo Naruto con la voz entre cortada entre jadeos

Sasuke al escuchar la advertencia de Naruto, succiono fuertemente el miembro de Naruto y posteriormente lo mordió suavemente. Sintió como su Kitsune se tensaba y liberaba toda su semilla calientita en su boca.

El Uchiha trago todo lo que pudo de aquel liquido mientras un agitado y cansado rubio trataba de regular su respiración.

-Sa…suke… - ambas miradas se cruzaron una interrogante y la otra suavemente avergonzada –te…necesito…dentro...de mi…hazme tuyo…-

El moreno metió un dedo en la entrada de Naruto y empezó a darle vueltas

-ahh…Sasuke…no..no lo…hagas…solo …entra- gemía el rubio

-Pero… necesitas preparación…- contesto el otro con la voz ronca debido a la excitación

-No te preocupes- lo tranquilizo el rubio- estoy bien, solo entra ya!-

El moreno complaciente, metió todo su miembro en la entrada de Naruto de una sola embestida.

El Uchiha entraba y salía del rubio provocando varios gemidos con cada embestida

Finalmente Sasuke se corrió dentro de Naruto, que al sentirlo también se corrió en el pecho y vientre de ambos.

Sasuke cayo agotado encima de Naruto, ambos estaban jadeando tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones.

-Ai shiteru, Sasuke- Dijo Naruto con una mirada cargada de amor

-Ai shiteru, Naruto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_IMPORTANTE, LEEANLO TODO_

Ok, después de todo, no puedo creer que lo subí, es mi primer lemmon y no se que tan bien quedo

¿Quedo bien? ¿Mal? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Reclamos por el peor lemmon que han leído? ¿Uno de los mejores lemmon´s que han leído? Lo que sea es bienvenido en sus Reviews :D

(Aquí viene lo _importante)_

Bueno, más que nada es dirigido a los lectores de "Descubriendo sentimientos" (o a los que no lo leen, pero deberían hacerlo)

Estoy buscando un (o una) beta que me ayude con mis historias ¿alguien de ustedes es beta? O ¿me recomiendan a alguien?

Espero que me ayuden

Hasta pronto!


End file.
